This invention relates generally to an optical device having one or more optical elements and, more particularly, this invention is directed to an optical device, which allows the human viewer to simulate the optical perspective of animals, reptiles, fish, insects, birds and other creatures.
Optical elements are often used to correct the distortions in the eyesight of the human viewer. Eyeglasses and contact lenses are classic examples of improving the optical perspective of the human viewer.
Occasionally, optical elements are used to deliberately distort the eyesight of the human viewer. Fresnel lenses in goggles are used to simulate the disorientation caused by intoxication in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,521. Mis-shapen lenses and mirrors are also used to simulate a drunk or drugged state in the viewer.
A color filter in a monocle in U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,735 allows a hunter to select camouflage clothing to blend into a specific outdoors background during dim light. In this patent, the monocle filters out red since deer and other trophy hunting animals cannot see red. The monocle is used to select camouflage hunting clothing against an outdoors background.
It is an object of this invention to provide an optical device with one or more optical elements, which allows the human viewer to simulate the optical perspective of animals, reptiles, fish, insects, birds and other creatures.
It is another object of the invention to provide an optical device with multiple optical elements, such as lenses, filters, diffraction gratings, mirrors, prisms, polarizers or apertures, in sequence with each optical element allowing the viewer to see the optical perspective of a different animal, reptile, fish, insect or bird in sequence.